1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to a crash helmet for motorcyclists and the like, with a pivoting visor. More particularly, it relates to a device for locking the visor in a lowered position or maintaining the visor in a slightly open position.
2. The Prior Art
Crash helmets are known for motorcyclists and in general for those who take part in sports competition requiring the use of the helmet. These crash helmets are in the form of a full cap, which in the case of integral helmets is equipped with a visor opening for the eyes which can be closed by means of a liftable and/or removable transparent visor. At present, to keep the visor lowered, pins or ring nuts are provided at the sides of the helmet cap, on which the ends of the visor are rotatably hinged. Devices are provided where screwing a head, the visor ends are tightened against the ring nut, whereby the visor keeps its position by friction. Alternatively, devices are provided for plugging restraint means of the visor end into seats provided in the suitably shaped ring nut, or other similar devices.
These known devices realize an efficacious restraint of the visor in the closed position, but have the drawback of being placed laterally on the helmet. For their operation one cannot use either hand indifferently, but must use either the left or the right hand, and sometimes both of them in succession, according to whether the device is positioned on the left side, right side, or on both sides. This may involve marked discomfort particularly when the concerned hand is engaged in maneuvers from which it cannot be diverted (maneuvers of the clutch, the lights, etc.). The attention required to drive a fast sport vehicle may not allow the wearer sufficient time to determine if the locking device is locked or unlocked when he wishes to lift the visor. Therefore, the wearer tends to check the locking device which can distract him, even though for a few seconds, from the controls of the vehicle.
Besides, the locking devices of the prior art do not allow the visor to be locked in a slightly lifted position allowing a thin slit to remain open to obtain direct ventilation at low speeds. To operate the locking devices which are positioned at the ends of the visor, the arm would require too great a locking strain by the head on the ring nut, which is not easily realizable by the commonly utilized fastening means. Another drawback is that the aforementioned devices are generally complex and are therefore subject to rapid deterioration and breakdowns, besides being rather expensive.